monasokifandomcom-20200214-history
Sports television contracts in Monasoki
This page refers to sports broadcasting contracts in Monasoki. Coverage is available on the following free-to-air (FTA) networks: ABC, CBS, FOX, and NBC; the following pay-television channels: FSC, MSN, MSPN, MSPN2, MSPNU, and NBCSP; and the following American-sourced networks available in limitations in Monasoki: CBS Sports Network, ESPN Classic, FS2, MLB Network, NHL Network, and NFL Network. Baseball Major League Baseball *CBS: 52 Saturday afternoon games; Opening Day games; All-Star Game; two Division Series; one League Championship Series; World Series *CBS: one Division Series (shared with FSC); one League Championship Series *FSC: 13 late-season Sunday afternoon games; one Wild Card game; two Division Series (one exclusive; one shared with FOX) *MSPN: Sunday, Monday, and Wednesday night games; select midweek games; one Wild Card game; and regular-season tiebreaker games; two Divisional Series games *MLB Network: 46 Thursday night and 26 Saturday night games; various other games World Baseball Classic MSPN and MLB Network have the rights to the 2017 edition of the World Baseball Classic. MLBN televises the 39 tournament matches, while MSPN televises the four final qualifiers. College World Series CBS-MS Sports has the exclusive rights to all College World Series games through 2018. MSN will televise most of the tournament games. CBS will televise the semifinals and finals. MSA College Baseball *FOX Sports: 17 regular-season games on FSC; multiple playoff games; Championship Game in 2017 and 2019 on FOX *QPW Sports: 17 regular-season games on NBCSP; multiple playoff games; Championship Game in 2016 and 2018 on NBC Little League World Series ABC Sports and MSPN have joint national exclusive rights to all Little League World Series tournament games. MSPN's family of networks televise most of the games. ABC televises two featured games each weekend as well as the finals and final. Other tournaments/leagues *Minor League Baseball: CBS Sports Network *Australian Baseball League: MLB Network Basketball Monasoki Basketball Association *ABC: 40 regular-season games (Sunday afternoons and nights); two KFC Opening Day games; two-thirds of playoff games; one Conference Final; MBA Finals *NBC: 5 regular-season games (Sunday afternoons); one-third of playoff games (shared with NBCSP); one Conference Final (shared with NBCSP) *NBCSP: 35 regular-season games (Friday nights and Sunday afternoons); one KFC Opening Day game; one-third of playoff games (shared with NBC); one Conference Final (shared with NBC) National Basketball Association *NBC: 24 regular-season games (Friday nights, late-season Saturday nights and Sunday afternoons, and Christmas Day doubleheader); All-Star Game; multiple playoff games (Sunday afternoons only); one Conference Final (shared with NBCSP); NBA Finals *NBCSP: 39 regular-season games (Tuesday and Friday nights); All-Star Weekend; multiple playoff games (Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays); one Conference Final (shared with NBC) *MSPN: 39 regular-season games (Wednesday night doubleheaders); multiple playoff games (Mondays and Wednesdays); one Conference Final *MSN: 39 regular-season games (Thursday nights); multiple playoff games (Tuesdays and Thursdays) *NBA TV: Saturday, Monday, and Tuesday night games; some early-round playoff games NCAA College Basketball Post-season QPW Sports has exclusive rights to all NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament games. NBC will air games on all weekends, with weekday coverage during the second and third rounds. NBCSP will air other games. MSPN and MSPN2 will cover games up until the Elite Eight round. NBC has first pick of all games. Regular-season To be announced MSA College Basketball Regular-season *ABC: Monasoki Athletic Conference, National Athletic Conference *CBS/MSN: Greater Monasoki Conference *FOX/FSC: State University Conference *NBC: New Year's Tip-Off, Thursday Night Basketball, Alexandria Harvesters home games *MSPN: Big Three Conference, Monasoki Athletic Conference, National Athletic Conference *Big Three Network: Big Three Conference Other leagues *NBA Development League: ESPN Monasoki/CBS Sports Network *Women's National Basketball Association: ESPN Monasoki *FIBA: ESPN Monasoki *Euroleague: NBA TV and ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *American Basketball Association: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *NAIA Men's Basketball: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 Cricket *Cricket World Cup: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *ICC Champions Trophy: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *ICC World Twenty20: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Regional Super50: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Indian Premier League: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Caribbean Premier League: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Bangladesh Premier League: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Sri Lanka Premier League: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *The Ashes: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *New Zealand national cricket team: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Bangladesh national cricket team: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Cricket All-Stars: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Australia national cricket team: Willow *Tests and One Day Internationals: Willow *Big Bash League: Willow *England national cricket team: ONE World Sports Curling *Canada Cup of Curling: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *All-Star Curling Skin Game: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Continental Cup of Curling: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Canada Junior Men's and Women's Championships: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Scotties Tournament of Hearts: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Tim Hortons Brier: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 Cycling *Tour de France: NBC/NBCSP *Tour of Monasoki: NBC/NBCSP *Giro d'Italia: beIN Sports Football National Football League ABC has rights through the 2019-2020 season to the following: *Monday Night Football *one Wild Card game *One Divisional playoff game *Super Bowl LI (2017) CBS has rights through the 2019-2020 season to the following: *AFC Sunday Afternoon package *One Thanksgiving game *One AFC Wild Card game *One AFC Divisional playoff game *AFC Championship *Super Bowls 50 (2016) and LIV (2020) FOX has rights through the 2019-2020 season to the following: *NFC Sunday Afternoon package *One Thanksgiving game *One NFC Wild Card game *NFC Championship *Super Bowl LII (2018) MSPN has rights through the 2019-2020 season to the following: *Thursday Night Football *One Monday Night Football game *Pro Bowl NBC has rights through the 2019-2020 season to the following: *Sunday Night Football *One Wild Card game *One Divisional playoff game *Super Bowl LIII (2019) International Television, through NFL Sunday Ticket, has pay-per-view rights to all regular-season Sunday afternoon games through 2021. NCAA College Football Regular-season *ABC/MSPN: Atlantic Coast Conference, Big 12 Conference, Big Ten Conference, Conference USA, Mid-American Conference, Sun Belt Conference *CBS/MSN: American Athletic Conference *FOX/FSC: Big 12 Conference, Pacific-12 Conference *NBC/NBCSP: Southeastern Conference Post-season *ABC: Cotton Bowl Classic, Fiesta Bowl, Orange Bowl, Peach Bowl, Rose Bowl Game, Sugar Bowl, multiple weekend bowls *NBC: Independence Bowl, Citrus Bowl *MSPN: all other bowl games MSA College Football Regular-seson *ABC: Monasoki Athletic Conference, National Athletic Conference *CBS/MSN: Greater Monasoki Conference *FOX/FSC: State University Conference, Thursday Night Football (shared with NBC) *NBC: Alexandria Harvesters home games, Thursday Night Football (shared with FOX) *MSPN: Big Three Conference, Monasoki Athletic Conference, National Athletic Conference *Big Three Network: Big Three Conference Post-season To be announced Golf Men *Qubee Invitational - NBCSP/NBC *Masters Tournament: MSPN/CBS *U.S. Open - MSPN/NBC *British Open - MSPN/ABC *PGA Championship - MSPN/CBS *Ryder Cup - MSPN/NBC *The Players Championship - MSN/NBC *The Presidents Cup - MSN/NBC *FedEx Cup Playoffs - MSN/NBC *Other PGA Tour coverage - CBS, NBC, MSN, NBCSP *Asia-Pacific Amateur Championship - MSPN *Latin America Amateur Championship - MSPN/ABC Women *ANA Inspiration: MSN *Women's PGA Championship: MSN/CBS *U.S. Women's Open: MSPN/NBC *Women's British Open: MSPN/ABC *Solheim Cup and other LPGA events: MSN Hockey National Hockey League *FSC: One to three regular-season games per week; All-Star Game; multiple playoff games *FOX: Black Friday game; New Year's Day game; late-season Sunday afternoon games; weekend afternoon playoff games; Stanley Cup Finals *NHL Network: Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and occasional Sunday games Other Ice Hockey Leagues *2016 World Cup of Hockey: FOX Sports *[Men's Ice Hockey Championship|NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship: ESPN Monasoki *World Junior Ice Hockey Championships: NHL Network *MasterCard Memorial Cup: NHL Network *American Hockey League: NHL Network *Champions Hockey League: ONE World Sports Horse Racing Triple Crown *NBC has rights to all three Triple Crown races through 2018 **Kentucky Derby **Preakness Stakes **Belmot Stakes *NBCSP provides supplementary coverage of all three Triple Crown races, including previews and associated undercard races on Fridays preceding the Saturday Triple Crown races: **Kentucky Oaks **Black-Eyed Susan Stakes **Brooklyn Handicap Breeders' Cup NBC and NBCSP have the Breeders' Cup World Championships rights, with most races airing on NBCSP and the Breeders' Cup Classic airing in primetime on NBC. Road to the Kentucky Derby NBCSP has the rights to all "Road to the Kentucky Derby" races, including the Florida Derby, Santa Anita Derby, Blue Grass Stakes races from March to April. Lacrosse Major League Lacrosse *ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3: 20 regular-season games *CBS Sports Network: 24 regular-season games, both semifinals, and the championship game National Lacrosse League *ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3: 8 regular-season games Motor sports Monasoki Racing Monasoki MET Series *NBC: First half (9 races) of the season plus the Canada Dry East Coast Shootout *ABC: Final half (9 races) of the season plus the Toyota MMP Summer Classic Matthew Media Vintage Series *QPW Sports: First half (10 races) of the season **NBC airs five races; NBCSP airs five races *FOX Sports: Final half (10 races) of the season **FOX airs five races; FSC airs five races QPW Truck Series FOX Sports has exclusive rights to the QPW Truck Series. Most races air on FSC, with four races on FOX. NASCAR *Sprint Cup Series **ABC Sports/MSPN airs the first 12 races. ***ABC airs eight races plus the Sprint Unlimited ***MSPN airs four races plus the Can-Am Duels **FOX Sports airs the next 12 races. ***FOX airs six races ***FSC airs six races plus the NASCAR Sprint All-Star Race **QPW Sports airs the final 12 races. ***NBC airs seven races ***NBCSP airs five races IndyCar *Verizon IndyCar Series **FOX Sports airs the first half of the season, including the Indianapolis 500. **CBS-MS Sports airs the final half of the season, including the season finale. Formula One CBS-MS Sports has exclusive rights to all Formula One events through 2018. All practice and most qualifying sessions air on MSN. All races and some qualifying sessions air on CBS. Other *WeatherTech SportsCar Championship: CBS/MSN *Continental Tire Sports Car Challenge: CBS/MSN *24 Hours of Le Mans: CBS/MSN *AMA EnduroCross Championship: MAVTV *Lucas Oil Off Road Racing Series: MAVTV *World Rally Championship: MAVTV *ARCA Racing Series: MSN/CBS Sports Network/FS2 Multi-discipline events *Olympic Games: NBC Television Group (NBC, NBCSP, NBC News, EM, HGTV) has rights to Summer and Winter Olympic Games through 2022 *Pan American Games: ESPN Monasoki *Universiade: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Commonwealth Games: CBS Sports Network (highlights) Rugby Rugby league *National Rugby League: FS2 and Fox Soccer Plus televise 4 matches from each round, 2 on each channel. *State of Origin: FS2 televises all three games of the series. Ruby union *European Six Nations Championship: beIN Sports (delayed) *World Rugby Pacific Nations Cup: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *European Rugby Champions Cup: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *European Rugby Challenge Cup: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *Top 14: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *English Premiership: beIN Sports *Pro 12: beIN Sports *Varsity Cup Championship: FOX Sports *The Rugby Championship: ITV/FOX Sports *Super Rugby: ITV/FOX Sports *ITM Cup: ITV/FOX Sports *Currie Cup: ITV/FOX Sports Rugby sevens *HSBC Sevens World Series: FOX Sports *USA Sevens: FOX Sports *Collegiate Rugby Championship: FOX Sports Soccer FIFA ABC Sports and MSPN have television rights to FIFA events until 2020, including the following: *2018 and 2022 FIFA World Cup *2019 FIFA Women's World Cup *2017 and 2021 FIFA Confederations Cup UEFA FOX Sports has rights to UEFA events until 2020, including the following: *2016 UEFA European Football Championship *UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying *UEFA Champions League *UEFA Europa League *UEFA Super Cup CONMEBOL *Copa América: beIN Sports *2018 FIFA World Cup qualification: beIN Sports CONCACAF FOX Sports has rights to CONCACAF events until 2020, including the following: *CONCACAF Gold Cup *CONCACAF Champions League Monasoki Soccer Monasoki Men's National Team FOX Sports has exclusive television rights to the Monasoki Men's National Team until 2022. All matches, both home and away, will be televised by FOX, FSC, or its other cable networks. USA Soccer U.S. Men's National Team FOX Sports has exclusive television rights to the U.S. Men's National Team until 2022. All matches, both home and away, will be televised on FOX, FSC, or its other cable networks. Major League Soccer MSPN has exclusive rights to all MLS games. Coverage is split as follows: *MSPN: At least 34 matches per season, including a weekly Sunday 5 p.m. telecast, a share of MLS Cup Playoff matches *MSPN2: At least 34 matches per season, including a weekly Sunday 7 p.m. telecast, a share of MLS Cup Playoff matches *ABC: Up to 10 matches per season from MSPN 34-game package, MLS All-Star Game, select MLS Cup Playoff matches, MLS Cup Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup ESPN has the rights. ESPN Monasoki airs the final. National Teams *England national football team: MSPNU *Spain national football team: ESPN Monasoki *Germany national football team: MSPNU *France national football team: ESPN Monasoki *Italy national football team: beIN Sports *Argentine national football team: ESPN Monasoki *Brazil national football team: beIN Sports *Mexico national football team matches played in Mexico and the U.S.: ESPN Monasoki National Competitions English Club *Premier League: NBC, NBCSP, and NBC News Network *Football League Championship: beIN Sports *FA Cup: FOX Sports *Football League Cup: beIN Sports *FA Community Shield: FOX Sports Spanish Club *La Liga: beIN Sports *Copa del Rey: beIN Sports **Copa del Rey Final: MSPNU *Supercopa de España: ESPN Monasoki Italian Club *Serie A: beIN Sports German Club *Bundesliga: FOX Sports *DFB-Pokal: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 *DFL-Supercup: Fox Soccer Plus French Club *Ligue 1: beIN Sports *Coupe de France: beIN Sports *Coupe de la Ligue: beIN Sports *Trophée des Champions: beIN Sports Other *Swiss Super League: beIN Sports *Scottish Premier League: Fox Soccer Plus *A-League: Fox Soccer Plus *J1 League: ONE World Sports *NASL: ESPN Monasoki/ESPN3 **New York Cosmos: ONE World Sports *NWSL: Fox Soccer Plus Tennis Australian Open *ABC Sports, MSPN, and Tennis Channel have the contracts. Coverage is aired on ABC, MSPN, MSPN2, MSPNU, Tennis Channel, and ITV French Open *ABC Sports and Tennis Channel have the contracts through 2024. Coverage is aired on ABC, Tennis Channel, and ITV. **Tennis Channel shows live coverage in the morning and afternoon on weekdays. ABC shows weekend morning and Memorial Day early-round matches in the afternoon via tape delay. If a match is still being played, it will be shown live. Tennis Channel cannot show ABC's tape delayed matches. ABC also tape delays the men's and women's semifinals, broadcasting both in the afternoon on the same day. ABC broadcasts both finals live. The Championships, Wimbledon *ABC Sports and MSPN have the contract through 2023. Tennis Channel and International Television also provide coverage. Coverage is as follows: **Day 1-4: MSPNU/ITV **Days 5 and 6: MSPN2/ITV **Day 7: MSPN/MSPN2/ITV **Day 8 and 9: MSPN **Days 10-13, including the ladies' and gentlemen's singles finals: ABC/MSPN **Same-day replays are aired on Tennis Channel throughout the tournament. Highlights of the first week are aired on the middle Sunday on ABC. US Open *ABC Sports and MSPN have the contract through 2025. Tennis Channel and International Television also provide coverage. Coverage is as follows: **Arthur Ashe Kids' Day: ABC **Days 1-7: ABC/MSPN2/MSPNU/ITV **Days 8-10: ABC/MSPN/MSPN2/ITV **Day 12, including mixed doubles final and men's singles semifinals: ABC/MSPN **Day 13, including men's doubles final and women's singles final: ABC/MSPN **Day 14, including women's doubles final and men's singles final: ABC/MSPN **A daily preview show, same-day highlights, and a daily wrap-up show are aired on Tennis Channel throughout the tournament. ATP World Tour Finals *MSPN, MSPN2, and Tennis Channel ATP World Tour Masters 1000 *MSPN, MSPN2, and Tennis Channel ATP World Tour 500 *MSPNU and Tennis Channel ATP World Tour 250 *Tennis Channel WTA Tour *MSPN, MSPN2, and Tennis Channel To be continued